The present invention is intended to be used as a safety device for passengers riding in tandem with the operator of an open-air vehicle, where the term “riding in tandem” refers to the practice where the passenger is situated directly behind the operator of the vehicle. The primary intention of the present invention is that it be used by passengers riding on a motorcycle, but this device may also be used in conjunction with other vehicles such as snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles (ATV's), wave runners or similar sports vehicles. The operator of such a vehicle, having the vehicle's handlebars to hold onto, has little problem in stabilizing their balance or maintaining their position on the vehicle. The passenger, not having handlebars to hold onto, must wrap their arms around the operators waist, or cling to the adjacent sides of the vehicle's seat to stabilize their balance. This practice is both cumbersome and inefficient.
The present invention is intended to solve this problem by allowing a passenger riding in tandem on a motorcycle, snowmobile, ATV, wave runner or similar sports vehicle, a more convenient and effective means to stabilize their balance and secure their position on the vehicle. This invention will not only increase the passengers comfort, but should also result in the reduction or prevention of significant weight shifts during travel.
The use of a safety belt device, allowing a passenger riding in tandem better weight stabilization, is not a new concept. There have been other attempts made in the past to create such a device, some of which have been successful. However, the present invention contains advantages not found in the prior art.
One advantage of the present invention can be found in its simplicity. In one preferred embodiment, the present invention is an adaptation of a common device, known as a carabiner. These devices are readily available at a low cost, and may be adapted to form a part of the present invention. These factors make the present invention economical to manufacture, giving it a commercial benefit over the prior art.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that its compact size allows for easy storage. One disadvantage of a motorcycle, as compared to other automotive vehicles, is that it lacks storage space. Prior art systems employed specialized belts and cumbersome gripping mechanisms, requiring significant storage space. The belt or straps used in the present invention may be the same as any other belt or strap except that it is preferably modified with two laterally placed sets of holes (one on each side of the operator's waist) used for connection with the carabiner's sliding pins. While not being used as a stabilization device the carabiners may be easily removed from the belt or strap and stored. The operator may elect to wear the belt or strap(s) while off of the vehicle. The ability of the safety belt or strap to be worn by the operator while off the vehicle eliminates having to store a specialized belt on the motorcycle. Summarizing, the belt or strap(s) and the carabiner handles may be stored with the vehicle or taken with the rider/operator of the vehicle after the vehicle is parked.
The present invention, in one preferred form, consists of at least one carabiner, a handgrip, a sliding pin, and a locking mechanism. A passenger, riding in tandem on a motorcycle, clips preferably two carabiners around a belt worn by the operator. Each carabiner may be secured to the belt through the sliding pin through a hole in the belt. The exact location of these holes may vary, but they are preferably located near the operator's hips. Once the sliding pin has been inserted through the belt, the locking mechanism may be used to secure the position of the sliding pin, ensuring that the carabiner handles remain in place. With the carabiner handles securely attached to the belt worn around the operator's waist, the passenger grasps onto the handles and the vehicle is operated in normal fashion. As the vehicle accelerates or changes momentum the passenger uses the handles to maintain their balance, stabilize their position and insure a more secure ride.